Tracer VS Kiritsugu Emiya
Tracer VS Kiritsugu Emiya is the 3rd battle of the 5th season of ShadowKaras' One Minute Melees. The combatants are Tracer from Overwatch and Kiritsugu from Fate/Zero. Description Two time-manipulating gunslingers face off! Will we watch Tracer's victory, or will Kiritsugu give her zero chances to win? Battle Hanamura, 12:00 PM Kiritsugu walked through the city, prepared for a battle. He saw the warriors fighting for control over the territory, laser blasts and bombs flying all over. He stealthily bounded down the street, but a gunshot was sent his way, forcing him to dodge. Across him stood Tracer, dual guns ready. FIGHT! 60 Kiritsugu grabbed his Calico and fired a series of bullets. Tracer used Blink to move aside and dodge them, returning fire. The Pulse Pistols unloaded on Kiritsugu, but he rolled aside. The Magus Killer fired again and activated one of his magical abilities. "Time Alter: Double Accel." Kiritsugu was a blur. He tackled Tracer before she could react and placed his gun to her forehead. The bullets flew out of the gun, but only hit empty space. Tracer had used Recall to move back to her previous location, standing behind Kiritsugu. "Release Alter." 50 "Crap." muttered Kiritsugu. He activated Double Accel again and dodged more shots, running circles around Tracer while firing his Calico. Tracer activated Blink and teleported behind Kiritsugu, and shot him with her Pulse Pistols. He dodged the attack, but Tracer Recalled again and fired from her new location. Her shots were dodged again. 40 Kiritsugu deactivated Time Alter and lobbed a smoke grenade, which clouded Tracer's vision. She fired in all directions, but Kiritsugu was using Double Accel to dodge. The mage ran behind Tracer and fired six bullets, which she barely evaded. Tracer Blinked to the right, squeezing the triggers of her pistols. Blasts were sent towards Kiritsugu, but he activated Time Alter again. "Time Alter: Triple Accel." At even faster speeds than earlier, Kiritsugu reloaded his gun and fired a barrage of bullets, then sped inside a building. Tracer Blinked and Recalled to avoid the bullets, then ran after Kiritsugu. 30 Tracer entered the dark building, and saw a staircase to the next floor. She ran to it, but saw a shadow walk down the staircase and fire at something that was on the floor. Tracer realized what it was with a single glance. A grenade! Using her Blink ability, she got out of the explosion's range, only to see a spray of bullets rush towards her. Tracer Recalled and threw a Pulse Bomb, which Kiritsugu dodged- but it stuck to the wall behind him. "Time Alter: Square Accel!" said Kiritsugu. 20 Kiritsugu, moving faster than the eye could see, ran out of the building, which was felled by the Pulse Bomb. Tracer also escaped the building with Blink. Kiritsugu stopped Time Alter and threw a flash grenade, blinding Tracer temporarily. He grabbed the Thompson Contender and fired a single bullet. Tracer jerked her head to the left, the bullet simply moving past her head with only half an inch of distance between them. She fired a single shot, which hit Kiritsugu's chest and knocked him down. "Time Alter: Triple Stagnate." 10 Kiritsugu lay, seeing Tracer walking off. Play dead, then strike. She won't see it coming. 2 seconds passed. It was time. "Release Alter. Time Alter: Square Accel." he said quietly. Kiritsugu ran at Tracer, his speed was truly incredible. He fired multiple bullets, forming a wall of gunshots that couldn't be dodged. But as Kiritsugu released his Time Alter, Tracer managed to dodge by Blinking behind the bullets. She fired multiple shots from her pistols, at the same time Kiritsugu fired a shot from the Thompson. Tracer felt the gunshot pass through her shoulder, sending blood spraying. Kiritsugu saw the blasts from Tracer's Pulse Pistols move towards him. There was no time to dodge or activate Time Alter. It was over. The blasts entered his head, and Kiritsugu's world went dark. His head exploded in blood, having been annihilated by the pistols. KO! This melee's winner is......Tracer! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Gun Fights Category:ShadowKaras Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees